They Don't Love you Like I Love you
by PotterStinks445
Summary: It's sixth year and Harry can't have any distractions. What is he going to do when a Beauxbaton transfer catches his eye. Beauxbaton!Draco Gryffindor!Draco Drarry
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guyss! This is my first story so i'm nervous! Gaah! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry about any mistakes spelling and grammar wise!**

**And Draco has a french accent in this fic because he was in France for a while and it's impossible not to live in a place for a number of years and not change your accent especially if you are a child. I just want to clear that up now.**

**Rating: Will turn into M later but T for now!**

**Warnings: nothing in this chapter**

**Enjoy! and don't forget to review!**

**~Chapter One~**

* * *

><p>"No"<p>

"Draco honey-"

"No"

"Darling please just listen" Narcissa Malfoy tried to reason with her 9 year old son. Draco Malfoy sat at the dinner table with his pale little arms crossed. Lucius Malfoy sipped his wine and looked at his son clearly annoyed at his childish antics.

"You're going and thats final" he said sternly. The smaller boy looked at his father mouth agaped. His face was flushed with anger, pink filling his chubby cheeks.

"But father it's not fair, every _other_ Malfoy got to go to Hogwarts why can't I, I want to be in Slytherin house too!"

"You're_ not_ going to mingle with half-blood and mudblood filth at Hogwarts" Lucius stated.

"And you're saying that there are no half-bloods at Beauxbatons" He retorted sarcastically

"Do not give me lip boy!"

Narcissa looked at her son pleadingly, "Please darling listen to us"

"Its not fair!"

"Dr-"

"It's not fair!"

"Ho-"

"It's no-"

_SLAP_

Suddenly Draco was looking to the left side of the room and his cheek felt like it was on fire. Narcissa looked at her husband with wide eyes. Draco looked at his father astonished, but when he saw his glare he suddenly found his spoon very intresting.

"Now Draco" Lucius started, "What are you doing?"

"Going to Beauxbatons father" The small boy replied automatically.

"Good" The silence that followed was loud. Draco couldn't think straight. Why would his father hit him? There was no doubt his chubby pale cheek wasn't red. The little boy's stomach tightened in small knots, he wasn't very hungry anymore.

"May I be excused please?" he mumbled. "Yes dear" Narcissa said to her son. Then he hopped from his chair and went running upstairs to his bedroom.

Draco didn't even change out of his clothes, he slipped out of his shoes and fells into a uneasy sleep.

...

Draco was eleven years old now, him and his father were walking in Diagon Alley. They were shopping for his father and that made Draco upset. He was the baby, he was suppose to get gifts. Draco looked around at all the childern who were probably going to be going to Hogwarts this year.

They were talking excitedly to other children. Some boys were running around and the girls were giggling and laughing with each other. The blond pouted.

He spent two years in France with his parents and his accent started to change. Right now they were back in England and his father decided to take him shopping for a few books with him. Lucius walked into Flourish and Blotts and Draco followed behind.

There were books everywhere, Lucius started looking through books and Draco looked around the store. A small boy probably about Draco's age walked in. He had wild dark hair and round oval glasses that had tape in the middle.

The blond did a double take when he saw a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Draco tugged on his fathers robe. "What is it Draco?" his father said not looking at him.

"Father i-is that _the_ Harry Potter?"

That got his attention, "Where?"

"Over there" Draco pointed. Lucius cocked his head to get a better look at the boy. There he was Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived..somehow.

After his Lord was destroyed Lucius knew it was over for him so he had to tell the Ministry he was under the Imperius spell. Now the Ministry was practically eating out of his hands. "Yes it seems it is" he said peering at the boy.

Draco beamed up at his father, "Can I go talk to him?"

"No Draco"

"But _daaaad!_" he whined loudly.

"No"

"But wh-"

"_No" _ The smaller Malfoy was cut off by his fathers harsh vioce. Draco bit his bottom lip and looked over to where Harry Potter was standing. He found bright green eyes looking back at him. The blonds eyes widened, he looked up at his father who was reading the inside cover of a book.

Draco looked back at Harry and gave him a shy wave. The dark haired boy smiled and waved back. "Come Draco" his father said going to purchase his items. Draco looked at Harry again then followed his father.

...

Now at 16 Draco Malfoy sat at his dinner table back in England for the summer. He had gotton much taller, not as tall as his father but almost as tall as his mother. His blond hair had gotten longer it now reached his shoulders.

Narcissa sat across from him and his godfather Severus Snape sat next to Narcissa. Lucius was in Azkaban and Draco didn't know why. It was lonely around the house when Draco came home for summer. Nobody was yelling at house elves or stomping through the house.

The head of table was empty every night, Draco would try and keep his eyes off of the chair that once belonged to his father.

Nobody would tell him the real reason. His mother just told him that Aurors raided the Manor and they found dark artifacts and Lucius had to pay the price. But Draco didn't really beileve that. His father was a mean man, he got what he wanted and nothing he didn't.

"Mother since father iz 'een Azkaban does that mean we are moving to France perminatly?" he ask. From being at Beauxbatons for six years he picked up on a French accent. Narcissa shook her head from right to left.

"No honey, we're going to stay in England and you're going to Hogwarts"

The blond boy smiled brightly and laughed, "You 'zee, I knew I waz going to go to 'ogwarts" Draco put his fork down, his stomach was so full of excitement he wasn't even hungry anymore "May I be exused?" he asked.

"Yes sweetheart"

Draco smiled and went to his room. Once he got to his bedroom he shut the door and feel onto his bed. Finally after all these years he was going to Hogwarts. The blond wondered what house he was going to be put in. He heard from Fleur Delacour and all of his other friends that Harry Potter was in the Gryffindor House.

Honestly Draco thought he might be in Slytherin only because his family was in Slytherin for generations and generations. His stomach was doing these flips of excitment, Harry Potter was at Hogwarts.

His secrect obsession. His dad would talk about Harry Potter all of the time, and Draco didn't mind. He'd listen for hours and day dream about meeting the hero of his time. He wondered what Harry was like. Did he like fans?

Was he arrogant?

Did he sign autographs?

Would he actually like Draco?

Draco hummed and got up from his bed. He changed into his pajamas still thinking about Hogwarts. Draco smiled while turning off the lights, tonight he wanted to dream of Hogwarts and Harry Potter.

...

It was Harry's first day back at Hogwarts. He sat in the Great Hall while the Sorting was going on. Not that he cared, he was still angry and upset and moody. It was his fault Sirius had died, if he just used the mirror or even tried harder at Occulmency things would have been different.

The dark haired teen rested his head on his hand, he skimmed over the Slytherin table. Blaise Zabini, 'Prince of Slytherin' sat next to his posse and Harry rolled his eyes. Ever since he first went to Hogwarts Zabini has been bothering him and bullying the Gryffindors.

Harry looked down the Gryffindor table and found a peculiar head of bright blond head sitting alone at the end of the table. It was a boy obviously, even though he looked very feminine. His hair was shoulder length and it flowed like it had been blow dried five minutes before he got there.

Harry raised a dark eye brow, Who was that kid?

"'Mione" said Harry, "Who's the new Gryffindor?"

At that Ron peered down the table and looked at the boy. He couldn't see his face because of the blonds long hair, but the red head saw his pale cheek.

"I think he's the new student from Beauxbatons" Hermione said matter of factly and started to put food on her plate slowly.

"Why do think he transferred here so late?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged and tried to sneak a look at the boy again. The blond was picking at food on his plate. Harry felt bad that nobody was sitting with him making him feel like an outsider.

"It could be a number of reasons" Hermione started before she listen reasons Harry put up a hand to stop her. He knew she could go on all night about the possible reasons for someone to transfer late into Hogwarts.

"Yeah it could, but I don't want to talk about it now" He said and began eating.

After dinner the Golden Trio got up in dinner and started walking to the Gryffindor Tower. As usual Ron and Hermione were bickering about things Harry really didn't care about. He looked at Hermione for a moment then bumped into someone.

The other person fell on their bum. "Oh I'm sorry" Harry said instantly looking down. It was the blond boy. The blond had pale flawless skin and his pale cheeks were flushed with pink and his lips were pink and full. He looked like an angel. Harry's own angel.

"oh je suis désolé" The blond said and got up dusting off his robes. Harry raised a brow.

"Erm..I don't speak french"

The blond flushed, "Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget to speak 'english" he said smiling. He was so beautiful. Harry shook his head.

"Oh it's fine"

"So are you from Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked the boy. The blond nodded.

"Yeah" said the boy. "Somet'ing 'appened in my family and I moved back 'ome" he said.

"I'm sorry about you're family" Ron said before Harry could say. The dark haired boy wanted to shoot his friend and irritated look, but he couldn't take his eyes off the blond boy infront of him.

"Well 'eets not like 'eets your fault" he said looking at the red head. Harry felt a stab of jealously and he didn't even know the angel he just met him about 5 minutes ago and he was already hooked.

"Well we should go" Hermione said, "It's almost curfew, you could walk with us we're in the same House" Harry wanted to tell them to leave so it could be just him and the boy.

"Uhm v'at are your names again?" the blond said nervously.

"Well I'm Ron Weasley"

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"And I'm Harry Potter"

Draco froze, wow Harry Potter talking to him. So he was a normal sixteen year old and he was hot too. Harry wasn't stuck up or arrogant as Draco thought he would be. "And your name?" Harry said.

"Mon nom est Draco Malfoy" he said.

What?

_Malfoy_

No

Harry couldn't believe it. No no, not a Malfoy. He was the perfect picture of innocence, how the hell could he be a Malfoy. It wasn't fair, Malfoys are evil, Harry would know. Their family practices dark magic. Did he know his father was a Death Eater?

How the hell did he get into Gryffindor House?

He had to know, and why would his father send his only son to Hogwarts once he was in Azkaban? Something wasn't right. Ron's blue eyes almost popped out of his socket when he heard the news.

Hermione stood there shocked and Harry didn't know what to think. His angel was a Malfoy? Son of Lucius Malfoy. The son of Voldemort's right hand man. Lucius Malfoy was an evil man, he almost killed Ginny by giving her that diary and he almost killed Harry twice.

"Eez 'dere zomet'ing wrong?" The blond asked when he looked at their faces. They looked shocked and..angry for some reason. Did Draco do something wrong?

Hermione coughed.

"No no not at all" The red head started, "Unless the fact that your dad was evil and tried to kill my sister!" he but all yelled. The blond looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry v'at are you saying?" Draco said. Harry glared at the beautiful boy.

"Don't try to act all innocent Malfoy, you know what your dad did and he probably sent you here to spy on me for your pitifull 'Lord'" Harry said, "So you can drop the accent and the innocent doe eyes"

"My lord?"

Draco's gaze shifted to Harry, what was he talking about? His father was in Azkaban why would he send him to Hogwarts for a reason other than to finish his education, and plus his mother sent him here. And to spy on Harry Potter? He was Harry's fan why would he spy on him of he couldn't even get in contact with his father?

And his Lord? Who would his Lord be? His father taught him that Malfoy's bow to no one. Hermione looked at the blond, the poor boy looked scared out of his mind.

"Harry I don't think he knows anything" she said to her friend.

"Yes he does, he's probably faking it, he's a snake 'Mione!" Ron said.

The blond started to back up, "Did I do somet'ing wrong? I don't know v'at you're talking about" he said. Harry looked unconvinced.

"Harry lets go, obviously he doesn't know anything, and you're scaring him" Hermione said.

"Stop lying!" Harry said harshly, "What did your father send you here for? or maybe you're aunt sent you here to mock me about Sirius"

"W-who?"

"You know who Malfoy, he's pratically your cousin" Ron said. Hermione grabbed her friends and started to push them away from Draco. "Guys stop look at him he doesn't know what you're talking about, lets just go" she said.

Harry turned around and started to walk away from hi-the angel. Hermione cast on sympathetic look at Draco then followed Harry. Ron glared at him then said, "You're lucky he didn't hex you Malfoy" then he followed his friends.

The blond swallowed his spit then watched the trio walk waited a while before he went up to Gryffindor. Harry Potter wasn't a nice hero, he was angry and mean and he didn't like Draco for some reason.

Half of him was terrified. What if they hexed him as soon as he went to his dorm? Would he actually be sharing a dorm with Potter and Weasley? Draco took a breath to calm down and walked alone down the corridor.

Which was impossible because he didn't even know him. But he did say something about his father, maybe he had something to do with this. Draco knew his father wasn't a nice man but what did he do to make Harry disslike Draco?

The blond said the password and walked into the common ignoring the looks. Draco walked quickly passed the Trio trying not to make eye contact with them.

In pure silence he undressed and climbed into his four poster bed. The blond closed the draping and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Tell me if you want more in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco woke up first. Quietly he went to the bathroom, hoping not to wake anyone up. The blond ran a small hand through his shoulder length blond hair and sighed. He did not want to think about what happen last night.<p>

It's funny how he was dreaming his whole life to come to Hogwarts, and now once he's here hes been ignored and yelled at. By Harry Potter of all people, that made Draco angry and equally upset. His celebrity crush already hates him because of this Serious person what ever Weasley said last night.

After he was finished Draco stepped out of the bathroom and ignored all of the boys who were now waking up. "Morn'n" Neville Longbottom grumbled to him.

Draco tried to fight a smile but failed. The boy's dark brown hair was sticking up everywhere and he looked like he was fighting to collapse back into his bed again. "Bonjour" he repiled tugging up his pants.

Neville smiled and walked into the bathroom. So the only person that didn't like him was Harry Potter and his red head friend. Nice. Draco turned away and took his shirt off, quickly he put on an undershirt and a vest.

The blond didn't notice a green pair of eyes staring at him as he adjusted his red and gold striped tie. Slipping on his shoes Draco didn't look anywhere but the floor and left the dorm. Harry stared after him in wonder.

He couldn't help but feel bad for the lonely Malfoy. But he was a Malfoy! Son of a Death Eater, surely he knew that right? Something tugged in Harry and countered reason.

_Well you did hear him last night and he seemed pretty clueless about everything you were accusing him off. _

_Well thats because it's true! He randomly comes to Hogwarts right after his dad gets in Azkaban. Very supicous. _

_Or maybe his mum got lonely and wanted her son to live with her? _

Harry rubbed his face and shook his head. Without trying to think of Malfoy Harry got up and stumbled to the bathroom. Hermione sat in the commone room waiting for Ron and Harry.

When she heard footsteps she looked up and saw Draco walking down stairs slowly. Her heart lurched for the foriegn boy. Here he was in a different country and nobody wanted to talk to him. Harry nearly hexed him last night and the blond had no clue of anything.

Hermione got up and put on a wide grin. "Hello Draco"

"Bonjour" he said curtly.

She frowned and decided to push further, "Look I'm sorry for about Ron and Harry's actions yesterday" she said, "They were acting out of line and totally ridiculous"

Draco gave her a small smiled, "At least zome one agrees"

"Do you want to go to breakfast together?" The brunette girl asked hoping for a positive answer. Draco bit his lower lip then nodded, there was no harm in having a friend.

"Let's go" Together they walked out of the Gryffindor Tower chatting and getting to know eachother.

"So how do you like Hogwarts do far?" she asked once they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"'Eets alright" he answere with a shrug. "I 'aven't really seen all of the castle yet"

"Oh maybe I ca-"

"Hey Mione"

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Draco didn't look up because he knew Weasley and Potter were there. The red head sat next to Draco across from Hermione and Harry sat next to Hermione. Just my luck Draco thought and started to pick at his breakfast.

"Because me and Draco got caught up with talking" she said proudly, "Isn't that right Draco?" The blond saw out the corner of his eyes Weasley stop pilling food on his plate, he felt the heavy gaze of Harry's green eyes.

"Oui" he managed to say.

"Oh, so your on first name basis now?" Ron asked with an edge in his voice. Draco put his fork down and looked at the red head. _What a rude boy_ he thought.

"Oui, because she is not, how you say?"

"Ignorant" Hermione supplied.

"Oui, ignorant like you and Potter"

"Ignorant?"

Draco turned to Harry, "Ignorant az in being so snap w'eeth **(1)** your decisions, and not knowing anyt'ing first, blinded by your own hatred. Gods, do you 'eeven learn at t'is school?" With that Draco got up and left the Great Hall.

Hermione shook her head with disgust at her friends. "Thanks guys" she said "Really"

Ron looked shocked at Hermione's tone, "Wah- He was the one who just flew out of here"

"Yeah because you guys were rude to him and you don't even know him"

Harry blushed and looked down. He wanted to stop talking about Malfoy but Hermione didn't let up. "Did you know he always wanted tot go to Hogwarts when he was a kid, just like you Ron. But he couldn't, he was so excited when he got here then you guys call him out on things his father did.

That _you know_ he wasn't apart of and you made him feel like utter garbage" Hermione stopped to cool down then she looked at Harry with peircing brown eyes. "And Harry I'm most disappointed at you. You out of all of us should know about people judging you unfairly because of your last name"

Harry put his face in his hands, he felt like utter crap. Hermione was right of course, how could Harry be so blind? The messy haired teen sighed and looked up.

"But he's a snake Mione!"

"If he's such a snake then why is he in Gryffindor House, Ronald?" Ron blanched for a second then backed up his argument. He was completely ignoring his food now.

"Pettigrew was in Gryffindor House and look at him now" he pointed out.

"_Don't" _Harry stressed finally getting into the conversation. "-talk about him. And Ron 'Mione's right. Everytime somebody hears my name they think I'm this cocky super hero"

Hermione smiled. She just loved being right.

Draco walked into the Potions classroom. It was eerie and cold down here, not far away he saw his godfather sitting at his desk. Draco walked to him quietly.

"Bonjour Severus"

Snape looked up his black eyes landing on his French godson. "Draco, aren't you a little early for class?" Draco rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of Snapes desk.

"I wasn't 'ungry anymore" Draco lied smoothly, "and besides I wanted to visit you" he put on a small smile. Snape didn't look convinced in the least.

"Really" he deadpanned crossing his arms over his chest, "So how is the Gryffindor House?" the raven sneered. Draco looked down at his shoes and shrugged.

"Severus" the blond started, "Could you tell me about my father?"

"Why are you asking me? He's your father"

Draco sighed, "I know, I know. It's just I 'ad an interesting talk with one Harry Potter"

"Ah so you finally got to meet your hero" Snape said with a sneer.

"Oui and I saw 'iz true colors" said Draco, " 'e was so mean to me. All I said was my name and 'e started going on about how I'm doing zomething for 'my lord' whoever _that _is. And I t'ink Weasley said zomet'ing about being serious, zomething about serious"

Severus had an unreadilbe expression on his face. "And t'at's why I want you to tell me everyt'ing Sev, I feel like I'm missing somet'ing that _everyone_ here knows"

The Potions Professor sighed. He knew he'd have to do this, ruin Draco's vision of his father. Tell him instead of going on bussiness trips for the Ministry he actually went to Death Eaters meetings.

"I'll tell you after class"

The bell rang and students started pilling in. Draco didn't move from his postion from the desk him and Snape were still looking at eachother when quieted down and started to notice. Snape caughed and stood up from his desk.

Draco got up and walked over to the desk. There was an open seat next to Hermione, when the girl smiled Draco smiled back and took a seat next to her. The blond tried to ignore all the stares he could feel on his back from when everyone saw him and Snapes staring contest.

He finally felt relief when Snape started speaking.

After class Draco remained at his seat and said by to Hermione. She was the only Gryffindor that really talked to him. He said hi and bye to Neville and Lavender. Maybe this school year wasn't going to be too bad.

Draco's thoughts were interuppted when Snape took a stool and sat across from him. "What I'm about you Draco will make you upset and you won't believe half of it"

"Please just tell me"

"Your father is a Death Eater, Draco"

"...A-as in..?" he trialed off.

"Yes as in a follower of the Dark Lord. He was around when during the First War. After it was over an the Dark Lord disappeared he went to the Ministry and claimed to be under the Imperius Curse"

Draco's mouth dropped.

"He got away free and some people still hated him for that. He came back here when your twelve and put a Diary of the Dark Lord into Ginevra Weasley's caudron, in the end of your second at Beauxbatons it had possessed her and almost killed her"

"A..a diary did all of t'at?"

"I'll explain later" Snape said quickly then began his story again. "Potter knew it and so did Dumbledore. Nothing happend to your father though, by then he has the Ministry eating out of the palm of his hand so they couldn't charge him. Then he attempted to kill Potter that same day"

"O-oh my god" Draco stuttered.

"During your fourth year at Beauxbatons he was at the graveyard when the Dark Lord came into power again. At the end of your fifth year of Beauxbatons he-"

"Got put 'een Azkaban" Draco breathed out cutting Snape off.

"It's rude to cut people off Draco"

"Désolé" _(Sorry)_

"Anyways" said Snape, "When the Dark Lord lured Potter into the Deptartment of Mystories your father and other Death Eaters where there fought"

"Harry waz alone?" Draco asked sounding distressed.

"No he was with Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Ginevra, and Lovegood" The blond didn't know who Lovegood was so he stayed silent and waited for his Godfather to go on.

"Your father was on an important mission for the Dark Lord. Thats when the Order of The Pheinox came in and started fighting the Death Eaters"

"Order of the Pheonix?"

"Later. Your Aunt Bellatrix killed Sirius Black"

"Wait wait wait" Draco said with eyes brows knotted in confusion. "Mon Bellatrix de tante, that 'ees in Azkaban killed zomeone?" _(My Aunt Bellatrix)_

"I know it's hard to believe Drac-"

"'Eets iz impossible for me to believe!" Draco exclaimed, "My father did all of t'at? 'ow..I- I have to go"

Draco got up and walked briskly out of the Potions classroom. Ignoring all of the Slytherins he walked to the Gryffindor Tower. Once he said the password he walked inside the common room and went to his dorm.

How had he been so stupid? Why else would his parents want to ship him off to France? He couldn't believe his father was a Death Eater. It disgusted him, Draco put his face in his hands. No wonder Potter and his friends were acting so crazy.

Because his father tried to _kill him!_ Why would he try to kill him when he knew Draco had a huge crush on the boy hero? Of course he didn'r care what Draco thought of Harry Potter.

So had it been a good thing that he went to France. Maybe his father was trying to protect him from the Dark Lord. Draco groaned and slipped under the red comforter in his bed. Hoping he could sleep away his problems.

"What was his problem?" Ron asked when Malfoy went to the boys dorm.

"Mind your business Ron" Hermione scolded him. harry secretly wanted to know what was wrong with the small blond too. But he held his tounge. "Harry?"

Harry looked to left and saw Ginny standing there looking nervous. "Yeah Gin"

"I just wanted to know when Quidditch practice started up" she said. Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't know yet Gin, I'll erm keep you posted"

She smiled and walked away. He turned back around at his friends, to find Ron looking at him with a red eyebrow raised. "Keep you posted?" he asked then started laughing along with Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fuck off" he said and started laughing too. He remembered a time when he actually wanted to date Ginny but something was missing, he just couldn't.

And plus there was a War brimming, he couldn't date anyone and put them in danger. Dumbledore said he shouldn't get distracted this year. He can't date anyone anyways, he has to save wizarding world. Dating could wait..right?

**A/N: Review and tell me what you thought about it! (1) Draco says with but he's French so it sounds different. **

**Don't forget he has an accent that's why he says zomething instead of something. I just wanted to clear all of that. **

**Don't worry Drarry in the next chapter! So for this filler chapter I guess. **


End file.
